


Untitled (54)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [54]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Basically I'm in a smutty mood., F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: The Doctor compares the sensations.





	Untitled (54)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from [dwsmutfest](http://dwsmutfest.tumblr.com/): _neck_. Also inspired by the concept of a certain luxurious fabric after reading LizAnn’s latest piece, [Red Velvet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9245747/chapters/26882544), although this time it isn’t the Doctor’s clothing in question.
> 
> I actually met the [dwsmutfest](http://dwsmutfest.tumblr.com/) drabble criterion of 69 words this time! First time ever! So proud! LOL

* * *

The Doctor ruts against the red velvet gown, the curve of Rose’s arse firm beneath the luxurious fabric. Leaning in, he suckles her neck, just behind her ear, stray tendrils of hair tickling his lips and pheromones bursting over his tongue.  With rough urgency, he bunches the skirt around her waist, and plunges into her sumptuous depths. Soft as the gown is, nothing can compare to Rose’s silken embrace.

* * *

 


End file.
